Talk:Heart purity
Deletion It has been proposed that this new article be deleted. It is a concept that comes up in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and the article creator has identified five such instances, so it is worth discussing. Arguments for and against deletion? 18:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Against Against. It's sort of like the ki page. A concept since the beginning that holds informational value. — A (t • ) 18:25, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Heart Purity is a pretty important point in the series, with the Spirit Bomb, Devilmite Beam, Nimbus, etc. Well relatively anyway. If something like Panties can have an article despite being a real life concept, heart purity should. The article may require cleanup though. 00:40, July 1, 2014 (UTC) For deletion If we begin to create article such as this, we might as well have articles about "reincarnation", "blood color", "friendship", "oxygen", "skin color/texture", "adventure", "jumps", "victory", "defeat", "movement", "battle", "hibernation", "eating", "fox ears" (based on the images recently uploaded), "teeth", "shoes", etc. Heart Purity isn't a technique, it's not an object, and an article isn't needed for this concept to be understood what it is. It just a concept that exists even in real life. No definition of Heart Purity is reprised in any official Dragon Ball guidebook also because of this. Metioning this in the series isn't enough to create an article. There's also the problem characters often talk about Heart Purity being needed for something while it in fact isn't needed: Super Saiyan transformation, Spirit Bomb technique usage (Cell was never stated to be pure evil), etc. Heart Purity is just needed for riding the Flying Nimbus, that's else. All the other things listed here aren't accurate: Devilmite Beam doesn't work on people who don't have negative thought, so it's more related to negative thought than heart purity, neither Super Saiyan nor Spirit Bomb need Heart Purity, and Telepathy isn't related at all to Heart Purity (Guru and Goku were able to read Krillin's mind while the latter is unable to ride the Flying Nimbus). Prblems in the articles itself include the "Examples of negative feelings that can cause a person to not be pure good" which isn't backed up by any source. This concept was never defined in the series. 18:29, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Comments We do have a pages for sleeping and food. This subject is different as it's special trait that controls what characters can and can't do and what affects them. — A (t • ) 18:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :"Sleeping" is a Blast 1 supportive technique in video games, and we don't have a page for food but a Category. Still doesn't change the fact Heart Purity is only related to Flying Nimbus usage in the series, and the "Examples of negative feelings" mentioned on Heart Purity article aren't listed anywhere in the series nor guidebooks. 18:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Good points Jean. 18:49, June 30, 2014 (UTC) He does have a good point. I started seeing how flimsy it was a while back now that you mention it, but at least we could have another home for it, it would make a nice spot on ki. — A (t • ) 18:53, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Jeangabin666's original point: the examples he gives as possible articles if "heart purity" is kept as an article are far less significant than heart purity. Blood/skin colour has no significance besides being a colour, even in the Dragon Ball universe. If someone's blood/skin colour affected something important in Dragon Ball the way heart purity affects someone's ability to perform a specific attack or use a significant Dragon Ball object. Oxygen, jumps, hibernation, eating, teeth, and shoes have no particularly inherent significance in Dragon Ball compared to in real life, whereas heart purity plays a part in shaping the plot of the show. Friendship, victory, defeat, movement, and battle are important in Dragon Ball but do not require articles as they have no significance beyond being friendship, victory, battle etc. Heart purity actually has an effect on other things. While characters do contradict themselves, I think Jean is oversimplifying it, which makes the article less valid. The negative feelings part can definitely be improved, but doesn't necessarily warrant deletion. Too many articles are deleted due to the contents of the article rather than whether it deserves to be an article or not. 00:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Heart Purity doesn't fall under any content category; we have characters, techniques locations, objects, etc. We just can't have an article about a personality trait: Heart Purity, selfishness, king hearted, etc. aren't valid articles. Other than being necessary to ride the Flying Nimbus, Heart Purity really don't play any major role in the series. Shortuct are taken in this article: relation between Heart Purity and Spirit Bomb + Heart Purity and Devilmight Beam is inncurate as the original version actual speaks of the absence of negative feelings, which is not exactly Heart Purity. And there no releation at all between Mind Reading and Heart Purity. 10:37, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't see how not falling under those categories disqualifies heart purity as an article; things like ki and martial arts have articles despite not falling under those categories. Selfishness and king-heartedness, as I have already pointed out, don't have any inherent significance to Dragon Ball, whereas heart purity does. Heart purity doesn't have to play a major role in the series as long as it plays a role; there are many articles about relatively unimportant things. Devilmite Beam as in the Viz version of the manga refers to expanding the evil in someone's heart, and thus is directly related to heart purity. I don't know what you mean by negative feelings. Cell is an exception to the Spirit Bomb rule but it's justified due to the fact that he has Goku's cells (and may have been bluffing). As the article states, purity of heart makes mind reading easier. 23:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Adding this as a subsection in the Ki article could work, Anemicne's suggestion. In the case of the Spirit Bomb and Devilmite Beam, the character's emotions impact their interaction with energy. Thoughts? 20:17, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Heart purity doesn't really relate to ki though. Regarding Devilmite Beam, here's what my copy of the manga has: "Even the most sweet-faced little goody-goody has a drop of evil in his heart. I can make that little drop in you expand and expand and expand until you're blown to bits!!!" Later, "D-don't...don't tell me...you don't have any evil in your heart at all...?!" What is this about emotions? As far as I can see, it just talks about heart purity. 23:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I did not mean to confuse the issue with semantics over emotions/heart, suffice it to say that that are closely related, and heart purity is the issue as hand. In both the cases of Spirit Bomb and Devilmite Beam, we have techniques that, to some extent, are influenced. Where does this info belong? Or are two examples too few for it to be noted at all? 04:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC)